


Interrogation

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Thalmor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deny what you will but this is something you will not soon forget. I will make you remember your place." Rulindil leaned in close, their noses brushing, lips hovering over hers as their eyes met. "And your place is where I wish it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solar

She had managed to make it this far, her goal was finally within her grasp, sprawled bodies strewn about behind her leaving a trail of scarlet in her wake. The Solar…just as gaudy and boring as the rest of the immaculately stupid embassy. Silently she slid the door closed and drew back her ebony bow, black arrow flying through the air on a crash course with the back of the gold wrapped soldier that had started to ascend the stairs in front of her. The crash of her metal armor against cold stone echoed loudly around the room and a startled gasp cut through the noise alerting the Breton that she still wasn't alone in the building.

"What was that?"

Imani managed to roll quickly to the shadows and get settled in behind a large potted plant as an insanely skittish looking man emerged from a nearby door and rushed to the deceased mer at the stairs. He glanced around wildly, licking his lips, standing and looking in every way guilty of something pretty…wait. Imani squinted at the man in thought, mentally flipping through her book of faces she should have names for, when something stirred in the shadows.

Close. Too close for her comfort. Imani felt the chill of the blizzard outside seep into the air as the shadows manifested into something completely otherworldly and terrifying. The Altmer locked his eyes onto the squirming man that refused to meet his gaze before his head turned slowly towards the door. Towards her hiding place. Imani held her breath and felt herself shrink back. So this was what the beast of Nordic nightmares looked like; the stories described a wicked Altmer, savage and cruel to all those who fell prey to his clutches, soul as cold and devoid of life as the Soul Cairn…eyes as pitch black as the pits of Oblivion.

Imani licked her lips and stared in unknowing fascination and wide eyed anticipation. 

_Rulindil_

Time seemed to quake and still as the black eyed mer stalked over to the door and opened it. Imani managed to stifle the damning sigh that threatened to give her sorry ass away as the winter wind sent his scent over her in a cloak of spiced wine, leather, and the definite twinge of blood. Then he did something Imani had never expected from an elf; he growled. Imani couldn't stop the shudder that raced down her spine and the assumed 'guest' he had stood straight as if whipped, going pale as he locked wide fearful eyes onto the back of the interrogator. The door slammed shut and the sound deafened her with the promise that no matter what happened from this point forward one thing; she was in trouble. 

"M-Master Rulindil?" Rulindil ignored him and slowly moved by her, so close she could have reached nimble fingers out to touch his golden laced robes, the air of dominance and power radiated off him like a living apparition. The Breton felt herself flush as she watched the mer dissipate back into the shadows, back into his lair, the trance breaking when he vanished around the door and the lone man stumbled after him like a lost dog looking for a home. 

Imani let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Damn it all she should have been disgusted by him! All the horrendous stories that came when he was mentioned, the heaviness of emotions of those lives taken by his relentless hands, the deadly promise to all that they watch themselves lest they add to the weight of Rulindil's name. Instead the girl felt an unnatural tug to follow after him and climb into his cruel lap like some pet, the power he exuded overwhelmingly arousing, the air around him hinted dark promises of cruel agony churned together some how with overwhelming pleasure. Imani crept shakily from her hiding spot she desperately tried to shake such thoughts from her mind. She came here for a reason and it wasn't for nor had anything to do with…at least there was no proof yet, with him. 

Getting to the chest was simple enough, no matter the familiar looking stranger sticking close to the open door, and as she fished the pretty red journals out Rulindil's smooth voice cut through the air silencing both her movement and the man he was speaking with.  
"Silence! Do not presume, Gissur."  
Gissur…what on Nirn? Why would he be here?  
Imani hadn't found the time to return to Riften after the incident with Mercer and Nocturnal for many many months now. A change of heart? Perhaps, perhaps it was the bad memories, or maybe it was the ever mounting list crap she had to do…regardless the Breton wasn't about to walk away from this. She crept closer to the open door and Gissur spoke the words that would seal his fate if Rulindil didn't end him himself. 

"Etienne, he's talked hasn't he? He knows where that old man you're looking for is, he told me himself!"

Imani blinked, first in disbelief that a supposed friend would really do such a thing, then in nearly unchained rage at the selfishness of the pathetic mans actions. She stilled her hand that had mechanically inched towards her dagger; she couldn't do this. Not here and not in the presence of the 3rd Emissary. The remainder of the conversation dragged by like hours but she knew only minutes had passed before Gissur finally exited but before Imani could even think about thinking of moving Rulindil took up the spot in which the traitor had stood before, watching with hawk like intent the man leave, staring ahead. No, not ahead. Imani knew at that moment he was slowly moving those midnight black eyes over and picking apart everything before him before he smirked.

"Your move now, little killer." his voice was cloaked in eerie calm but she caught the definite transparencies in the sentence. He was angry, the mer was annoyed, and within his words was a certain dark intentness that at the current moment Imani couldn't quite place. Then he was gone, stairs creaking beneath his weight, muted by the pounding heartbeat in her ears, before a slam of metal jerked her breath from her lungs.


	2. Deathbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught

The Breton stood slowly on quivering legs and stayed at the threshold of the door, treating this decision in the same regard one would before entering a necromancer den, or stepping out into view in the lair of a dragon. She couldn't falter now and with a deep breath to reassure her racing heart and rampaging mind she stepped into the office. Forest green eyes lingered on every piece of furniture, every book, every tome, as the Breton walked with the same anticipation and caution of a woodland doe. Imani straightened and relaxed slightly when she caught sight of something that she thought beautiful and silently walked towards the book case near the desk, unaware of the smirking Altmer glaring in appreciation of the foolish human showing herself finally. 

And as the little human reached her fingers towards the poisonous flower the mer acted.

"I wouldn't."

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room, as if her body had been hit by paralysis, Imani stumbled forward against the shelf grabbing it wildly as if it would ground her again. She swung her head towards the other door way, the one where he _shouldn't_ have been, and felt herself go pale under the simple cowl she wore. Rulindil took up the entire frame as intent black eyes stayed firmly trained on her with cold amusement, thin lips curling into a look of disgust. "You will come with me." A slight turn of his massive form effectively blocked the doorway back into the Solar giving the Breton only one way to go.

"Now." 

She didn't move, she couldn't move, no matter how loudly her mind was currently screaming at her limbs to run, fight, something! The Breton was stunned that she'd been discovered and impressed that something as big as the Altmer could sneak up on her. Neither her shock nor her appreciation for a mer with stealth sat well with Rulindil and as his palms sprang to life with electric Imani finally snapped out of her stupor but it was too late. 

She felt the sting of the shock spell ghost against her neck as she bolted for the desk, crashing into the metal corner, the chair clattering to the floor. As if her shield would save her. Rulindil was around the desk in a second and the full force of his magic hit her viciously. Imani's heart sputtered in her chest and her body felt unnaturally heavy and cold as she laid limply on the tile, her vision edging in and out, before a handsome and wicked angular face replaced that of the ceiling above. It was like looking up at a wolf, starving and rabid, as you carved a deer carcass and she whimpered despite herself. 

"My turn." a hardly noticed jolt of electric and Imani gave into the darkness.

Her head was pounding, nerves slowly awaking and aching, mouth dry. Slowly and gently Imani pulled the bindings around her wrists and ankles and as her numb body woke more and more she felt the unnerving firmness of wood beneath her. She was bound to a rack, the room stifling with warmth that whispered the promise of pain, the smell of decay and blood making her light headed and ill. Then a harsh scrape of wood against wood, footfalls nearing her, Imani felt her heart pick up the pace but refused to open her eyes. She refused to accept that she'd been captured, caught by him of all people, desperately trying to block out the mental pictures of what she was surely about to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Deathbells are pretty.


	3. Facade

"Don’t test me. I know you're awake…but just to be certain."

Her eyes flew open and she hissed as he grabbed the cowl and yanked the fabric and some of her hair from her head but she refused to look at the mer, fear and pride wouldn't let her…and she didn't have the time or patience to deal with any lust brought on by him either. "Well, well, aren't you a lovely little Breton." She frowned but still refused to meet the burning black gaze that physically felt like a warm touch and cold sting. The Altmer smirked at her determination and slowly unsheathed his dagger, watching with satisfaction as the girl froze from the sound, and placed the cool metal on her neck. Her heartbeat frantically pulsed softly through the leather of his glove and despite himself he felt a slight surge of arousal settle in his loins. He licked his lips in excitement; she was going to be a challenge. Good.

"A most lovely façade you put forth, Breton, but your heart deceives you. Tell me…" he twisted the blade to place the sharpened end against her skin and applied pressure. Imani's eyes narrowed and her body tensed, fingers curling into fists unknowingly, the nervous action causing a dangerous smirk to rise to Rulindil's mouth. "who sent you?" Imani swallowed thickly, not trusting her voice but had no choice really but to answer when the blade pressed harder against her pulse.

"I had an invitation." Imani felt an unexpected pang of anger towards the Emissary and in defiance flickered her glare up at him, abet weakly when she actually met those dangerous black eyes, the depth of them threatening to swallow her up if she made a wrong move, but she had already gone past that point…hadn't she? "I sent myself." Her glare sent a thrilling jolt of arousal up his spine, readying his dagger, his own heart starting to pick up the tempo to race after her own. 

"No less foolish than the rest." Imani didn't have a chance to let his breathy words stroke the lust of the screeching rabid female rattling the cage bars in her mind. The sharp sting of his dagger started at her collar bone, slowly slicing flesh and clothing, making Imani whimper and squirm against the rack and desperately tried to grip her slowly diminishing willpower. Lower and lower the metal split her flesh, he had to stop, and desperately Imani racked her brain for a way to stop him.   
He halted and gave the girl a look of surprise; that growl was more animalistic and out of place then one would expect…as was the slightest flicker of silver that seeped into her pretty green eyes before that too faded. 

"What have we here." Imani arranged her features in a glare and tried to ignore the warmth of her blood and the dull pain seeping up along her chest and stomach and again met his gaze with the slightest smirk on her lips. "A predator it would seem since you're not confident enough to deal with little ol' me unbound, ne?" Rulindil narrowed his eyes in agitation. His willpower spoke up louder demanding him to stay focused. She was too witty for her own good. Too... No. She had killed their soldiers, infiltrated the Embassy with malice intent, and the kicker was that she was a pathetic little Breton!  
"So defiant, Breton, but I'm afraid the only predator here is me." to prove his point further Rulindil reached a large hand down and clamped it around her small neck making Imani flinch and pant for air as he crush her windpipe just enough to let her know her life was his to take.

"Understand?" Imani whined but gave a desperate nod and he released her. "I should carve out your witty little tongue." A perverse gleam rose to his eyes and Imani felt her damning body warm slightly despite the dire situation she was in at that look. He turned and disappeared on his heel "But I feel that hearing your screams and pleas for mercy will be more fulfilling articulated." 

Something touched her ankle tenderly and she jerked in surprise. It trailed higher and Imani stifled a squeak of disbelief when the unknown item ghosted over her thigh slowly, lingering there just below her core before continuing up. Rough leather rubbed up the cut, smearing blood over her skin, slowly coming to a stop between her barely covered chest. Ceiling. Ceiling. Look at that ceiling. What a nice cei- *SNAP!*

She yelped and met his eyes. Rulindil held the heavy riding crop up with what appeared to be a stoic mask. But his eyes burned and flickered with unleashed emotion. "Tell me why you're here and who sent you." This was it. She sighed and set her jaw tight and turned her attention back to the ceiling.

This had better be worth everything, Delphine. 

A sharp sting erupted in the middle of the shallow cut on her stomach and Imani gasped.   
"As you wish, Breton. Let's play."


	4. Justified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of tactics.

***crack!*Crack!*CRACK!***  
Again and again the crop licked a line of fire against her skin but even with tear stained cheeks and breathy gasps the Breton wouldn't break. Would. NOT. BREAK!  
Rulindil glared angrily down at her, the heat of his body stifling beneath his robes, thinking hard on how much time had actually passed. The girl was more stubborn than any Nord that had crossed through his domain and with her soft gasps and unrelenting determination Rulindil had grown extremely aroused. The interrogator lived for power, his name known throughout not only Skyrim but most of Nirn and because of this the inhabitants had grown cautious of their day to day activities lest they have the pleasure to see his face before they met their end. Any that stood out, bold in their beliefs would break easily enough under the first sign of pain, quick to save their lives and desperate to appease him. 

Still they would die as cowards. Her ladyship would have it no other way and in the weeks and months that had dragged sluggishly by Rulindil found more and more a bitter taste forming in this mouth. Put bluntly the 3rd Emissary was dreadfully bored. One last slap across her naked torso brought another breathless gasp from the quivering girl but still she wouldn't scream, wouldn't beg for mercy…he needed to switch tactics. Imani glanced back up at him as he dropped the crop and pulled his hands from his gloves, ignoring the wise voice in the back of her mind to shut up, the shaking girl smiled and addressed him.  
"Giving up?" it was just a whisper but the weight of the taunt hit low enough whether she realized it or not. 

Rulindil undid the clasps and buckles holding his robes to his overheated body and shrugged it off, silently staring back at her with a face that gave nothing away, making Imani swallow with the slightest hint of worry. But then the mer tilted his face just enough towards the nearest torch and within the dim yellow light his widened pupils became defined against dark iris's. Imani felt the weight of that look rush her, body reacting on its on accord, her mouth going slack as he pinned her with that gaze.  
"You're…" this was too rich and unbelievable but she couldn't shut herself up "Y-you're getting off on this." At once his pupils narrowed and Imani shut herself up with a light click of her teeth.  
"You will be _silent_." his voice had dropped to an agitated hiss, mimicking the tones of a barely contained Dremora, the words coated in the promise of fearful consequences if she continued. Imani felt her body, or at least the parts not currently numb or throbbing in pain, erupt in goose flesh as his hands tangled in the sad heap of what used to be her party dress pushed at her hips. Sharp snaps of fabric against her skin and the sound of tearing was her only warning before Rulindil yanked the fabric clean from her body and Imani was very acutely aware of his eyes lingering on a very specific and uncovered part of her anatomy. 

…yeah, reallly good time to go commando, I. Idiot.

She didn’t catch the thick swallow from the mer as he tore black eyes away from the neatly groomed apex at her thighs but did catch the feather light touch of his fingers against one of the scars against her ribs. She flinched and looked up at him intently as the mer silently skirted another finger along another scar. One pale line against tanned skin, one violent story after another the elf danced over, and against her better judgment Imani relaxed slowly beneath his gentle caresses. She smiled when he'd tilt his head just right, the flames from the torches giving her a clear view of his curiosity through his anger, a giggle threatening to rattle her throat at one point where the mer looked no different than a wonder struck child. His lips tightened and his fingers stopped just below her belly button, hovering there as if he were in an intense mental battle of whether to continue south or head north, before finally ghosting up to come to rest in the valley of her breasts. 

Rulindil caught her gaze, features softened only a fraction at the edges, and despite her will not to give him what he wanted Imani couldn't help the hiss of pain and the bowing arch of her back when his blunted nails dug into the cut and quickly tore open the wound again.  
"You don't play nice, Black Eyes!"  
"Tell me who sent you." she fell heavily against the wood and glared balefully at the beams above.  
"I. Sent. Myself." He shook slightly, the motion missed by the irritated Breton, and in that moment Rulindil confirmed his newest plan of action was justified. 

Imani didn't feel the rack move and barely heard the soft rustling of fabric in her guilty arousal and numbed irritation. The moment something warm and wet darted into her swollen folds and hit her clit Imani surged upwards with a startled yelp and desperately tried to tie the loose ends of her rational mind back down as it demanded her to see what that was.  
And she stared. 

He exhaled against her, lips teasingly close to her now throbbing quim, his eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the corners. This was the only sign of amusement on his otherwise lifeless face and keeping that eye contact he pushed his tongue back into her folds giving her clit a firm and slow lick. Imani whimpered and laid her head back down as he repeated the motion and groaned when he slid a single digit into her, out, and added a second with a hard curl. 

"Tell me, Breton."  
Imani moaned softly as the mer scissored his fingers with the gentle thrusts. She couldn't give in…no matter how damn attractive he was, no matter how heavenly this felt, he could take her to the brink of death or shove her over the edge of pleasure but she could _not_ surrender to him.  
"N-no!"  
A breathy and far too aroused chuckle vibrated against his throat and she flinched when the fingers within her brought on a dull ache and by the time she realized what it was it was too late. Rulindil curled his fingers hard against the spot within her, the shock spell springing from them, and suckled at her swollen clit. The Breton's body locked up and pulled against her bindings as her release threatened to boil over but just as the Breton went to run off the cliff the mer pulled himself away from her. 

Imani's eyes opened wide and a frustrated cry tore from her throat as her release faded. Her body was alive, humming in numbing pleasure, and throbbing in pain all at once. Tears threatened to pool in her eyes at the feeling of what promised to be a wonderful orgasm mockingly faded away, leaving her to glare up at the mer that had returned to her side with a smug grin on his face.  
"Still won't talk, Breton?"


	5. Lovely

The rack was pulled completely upright and a slap of horror hit her face as she became aware of another person within the murky room. The cells didn't give much away but she could make out the tops of Etiennes cuffed hands and her stomach clinched. Rulindil leaned in close and nuzzled his nose against her neck.  
"I forgot to mention my company." he pulled away slightly and slowly her green eyes slid up, sending him a glare that would level a lesser mer.  
"All the more reason to cooperate now isn't it?" he put on a mask of mocking concern for her well being and she bristled as the spark of anger that she'd though suffocated sprang back up a little brighter.  
"Let him go." He shook his head and brought his cool hands up to palm delightfully full breasts.

Imani bit her lip and squirmed as he heated his hands to the point of pain before dropping his magic back down so quickly that the moisture brought on by the heat turned to flakes of ice against her skin. He leaned in again and scrutinized her intensely before the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"It will only get more intense. All you have to do is reveal why you're here and who sent you."  
She gave him a look of annoyance.  
"I'm no fool, Rulindil. You won't let me leave here alive no matter what I tell you."  
He shrugged. "A very astute observation, Breton, but how rude of me. Where are my manners?" she frowned and the his gaze turned intense with determination.  
"What is your name?" She bit her lip and he backed away, pulling his tunic off and only giving her a fleeting moment to appreciate his sculpted upper body before he tossed the fabric to the growing pile, and turned those eyes back on her.  
"Not to worry. I have methods at my disposal I've yet to utilize. You will talk."  
She couldn't help but snort. "Sure. We'll see." her mocking retort had hardly left her lips before the mer backhanded her and stars blotted her vision. 

Something pleasurably warm and fearfully and deliciously thick rubbed against her wet folds and as she feebly tried to hang on to her determination and gain back control of her vision Imani desperately struggled to lift her sluggish body away from what she knew in her heart it was. His lower body confirmed her thoughts as he slowly pressed his hips against her to anchor himself there and she winced when his hand grabbed hold of her throbbing jaw to force her to look up at him. 

"I've always been curious if it were possible for a Breton to take the entirety of an Altmer."  
_Fuck yes_ her ambition screamed. **Hell no** cried her remaining dignity.  
"You wouldn't." he scoffed.  
"You are a lovely human who, like myself, seems to enjoy a challenge." she blushed and he smiled.  
"You should be honored that you'd be considered for such a treat. The Thalmor claim mer with only the most superior genetics for the organization." Her wit reared it's head again and she smirked.  
"Right. I do keep forgetting that the Thalmor enjoy comparing their immaculate blood lines to those of prized cattle." 

Rulindil grabbed her breasts harshly and sent a shock spell through her.  
"You will watch your words, wretched human!"  
His anger, his irritation, the arousal surged with a vengeance. Even with that spell that left her sagging against that rack like a rag doll the bloody thing still wouldn't scream! Something within the back of his mind snapped, something primal and more fearsome, Rulindil desired her even more. For her lack of fear and her seemingly unshakable determination, the fact that his attentions to her body had brought her as much arousal as it did to his own, and in that moment Rulindil shoved past all his training and teachings and reacted as a deprived mer. 

He crushed himself against her and slid himself through blissfully warm folds down to his mark. "D-don't." Her demand was weak and not just from the pain he'd inflicted. She was nearing the end of her own battle and with that victorious thought in mind he surged upward into her tight wet little quim. The Breton jerked and sucked in a mouthful of air, a silent cry etched on her face, and as he began to move he reached behind her and tangled his hand into long silky strands. Rulindil yanked her head back and looked down at her with lidded eyes and relished in the torrent of emotions warring in those forest eyes. 

Gone was the glee, annoyance, and any hint of humor. She was instead floored by shock, pain, lust, disbelief, anger; they all reflected almost blindingly back up at him but as he gave his hips a sharper thrust he caught it. The one thing he'd wanted from the start and seeing it caused Rulindil to groan heavily. 

**Fear**.

"Halfway, little one, let's see if you can accommodate all of me." Her eyes widened and the speck like form of logic squeaked in a tiny shrill screech the words of a shout that would stagger him. Suddenly her mind was silent. His lips crushed against hers in a demanding kiss, the whiskers of his beard scratching and tickling her skin, and with a deeper and harder thrust Imani groaned into his mouth as their tongues twined. He pulled away slightly and glared lustfully down at her when she listened to that defiant little speck and bit his lip. Blood lazily tracked down into his beard and he rewarded her action with a swift and harder buck.

Imani's eyes became glassy and clouded, frantically focusing on the sensations he was rocking through her body with every thrust, and his own rational mind growled in his pointed ear a reminder of what he had set out to do. His pace picked up, a silent snarl on his mouth as he watched the Breton intently, and though he hated everything about the notion he quickly yanked himself from her body at the moment her release nearly hit it's peak. 

Her eyes narrowed in rage and agony before a shudder swept heavily over her body and her eyes slammed shut. It wasn't a scream of fear or pain but the rage in which her curses screeched from her lips put a predatory smile on his face. 

It was a start.


	6. Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving in.

"I'll kill you." she growled as she locked her gaze on the elf "I'll kill you, I swear I will, you black eyed ass!" knowing better but past the point of caring Imani fought against her bindings viciously while spitting and hissing threats like a pissed off cat. He reached forward and gently traced her slightly red and swollen cheek.  
"You want release? Tell me what I want to know." this was past the point of interrogation. Rulindil wanted to draw out her suffering, wanted to wear her thin before plunging her mercilessly into the throes of release like none she'd ever experienced, to prove to her that he was superior. Imani growled and the sound was interrupted by her shivering body. She never would have imagined she had a kink for this and she both loathed and loved that it was him that brought this to her attention. 

He pulled his hand back as she went to attack, her over worked body slowing her physically and mentally, showing him what she was going to do before she did it. Her teeth cracked together and the intensity told him she would have taken off fingers had she been successful. Imani hissed when he approached her again and pushed himself heavily against her ribs, bones threatening to give under his pressure, making it hard for her to breathe.  
"Tell me your name." His breath was hotter than any dragon fire she'd ever encountered against her neck. If she could've shaken her head she would have but instead she whimpered pathetically as soft lips and hard teeth nipped and sucked at the skin of her neck making her squirm in anger and arousal against him. 

Rulindil bent his knees low and slowly pushed himself back into her tight sheath making the duo moan in uncaring pleasure regardless of the caged man just feet away.  
"Let's try this again, little whore." Imani groaned and her body contracted around his teasing flesh, the mer only allowing little more then his head to pierce her now, and the elf smirked.  
"You've never realized where your place should be. You are a human mutt, a pathetic excuse of a life form. You have been your own leader, your own master for all your miserable life, but here you are now, Breton, being fucked by a superior Altmer. Your true master." She whimpered and shook her head as if that would have some sort of magic to silence the damning truth his words held and quell the overwhelming fire of lust burning through her body. 

"Deny what you will but this is something you will not soon forget. I _will_ make you remember your place." Rulindil leaned in close, noses brushing, lips hovering over hers as their eyes met. "And your place is where **I** wish it." Reckless lust and the last bit of determination caused her to smash her lips against his with another bite, making the mer reel back with a snarl. "In your dreams, _elf_." A massive hand gripped her throat like a vice as he stopped himself from moving within her, squeezing tighter and tighter as she gasped and choked for air, and at the moment where her consciousness threatened to leave her he pulled his hand away.  
"Breathe, Breton." and with that command Rulindil finally got one of the things he'd been after. 

He grabbed her hips and surged upward with calculated strength and seated himself completely within her. She screamed. Imani felt like the mer had buried himself into her stomach and torn her open, he was so long and thick, an unsettling wave of nausea came over her and with a groan she hung her head and writhed in pain. 

"Your place is here with _me_ deep inside you. You were built to be bent over and taken by superior Altmer, by _me_ , ruined for human men." He rocked back and thrust back up causing her to tense and jerk her body weakly as he crashed against her cervix. "Surrender yourself. _Submit_ to me, Breton." his husky demand stroked the pleasure that was slowly fanning back into view and as he claimed her lips again Imani focused intently on something above. That shadow…it moved didn't it? Another movement and piercing red eyes glared down at the Thalmor before flicking their attention to the Breton. Imani managed to find her common sense for that second, something she'd thought tossed haphazardly with their clothing, and gave the Dunmer a silent command. 

Rulindil was too far gone and steadily he was bringing her with him. He growled when she whimpered against his shoulder and bit at her own. "Tell me your name." he hissed against her throat. Imani knew that there was plenty in the room now for a true audience but her embarrassment quickly flitted away when her rescuer silently cut her bindings and the 3rd Emissary slowed the speed of his hips. The Altmer was vaguely aware of her hand tangling in his hair as she yanked his head up and smashed their lips together. It was only with the sudden warmth and weight of her unbound legs coming to rest around his hips did he still. He glared down at her, her look of playful mocking defiance and flushed desperation hitting him in all the right places, golden hands closing almost painfully around her. "What have you done." her fist grew tighter in his honey blonde hair and she finally allowed herself to fall into her filthy pit of lust and vulgar emotions. 

"Rulindil, please put me in my place." her breathy plea brought his attention back solely to the wanton little thing in his grip as she arched desperately. "I want you to remind me that I have no place. I want you to force me into submission, use me, just please!" she leaned up, shoving her bloody chest against his, "Please let me come!"


	7. Nameless

He knew he should grasp that fleeting thought that something was very wrong but the mer had come unhinged. Elenwen could come into the room and plunge a dagger into his back and it wouldn't cause him to cease from fucking the Breton. In hindsight he shouldn't have taken it to this point but the girl, her looks, her defiance, tore his mental barriers to shreds. Imani groaned, rolled her body slowly, lifted just enough to get a good angle and promptly sank her teeth into his shoulder. Rulindil's mind went blank save for the overwhelming voice that demanded him to return the favor and fuck the little fetcher completely boneless and senseless. In two massive strides he was at his desk and promptly ripped her hands from his body and shoved her backwards.

Her back hit the rough wood hard and she coughed miserably and frantically gulped for air as the mer dove down, steeled his hands on her shoulders, and began bucking his hips madly.  
Rulindil didn't take her pleasure into consideration the mer rode her like a rabid animal and all she could do was take it. Imani held a silent scream on her lips, tears racing down her face, body throbbing with pain and pleasure she never knew she'd be able to handle. The Breton clawed at his back and brought heavy legs up to lock around his hips and doing so caused the mer to laugh, each sound jarred and broken with his pace. He shifted his hips down and rammed himself forward making the girl surge upwards with a screech as he hit the spot within her that made her vision speckle with white. 

Rulindil lifted and licked at her tears and growled against her ear. "How does it feel human?" in her foggy mind Imani knew his question wasn't in regard to her satisfaction or comfort, nor was it completely mocking or snide, no he wanted to know how it really felt. He had managed to break her down in ways but not the ways either had intended and that neither of them truly minded. She moaned against his pointed ear and tore her nails down his back to leave lines of crimson against his dusty gold skin and he all but purred in arousal and rode her harder. How did it feel to him knowing he'd taken this too far, that his actions would be met with swift retribution if anyone found out, that he'd be the victim to his own trade rather then the master? How did it really feel to her that even after all he'd done that she truly wanted nothing more but to stay and allow him to use her? They fought each other with teeth and nails as Rulindil's thrusts became frantic, their emotions, the pain, the pleasure, all of it blinding them and pulling them away from all they'd known. 

At that moment they were each others escape; two nameless and race less beings barreling towards something that would bring them to bliss that had long evaded their lives. Something that no amount of stagnant routine or spontaneous favors would ever satisfy and as her body steadily began to buzz with overwhelming arousal Imani felt herself stuck on the edge of something greater than she'd ever anticipated. He sensed her hesitation, even with his face buried against her neck with busy lips and teeth marking her to show the world the evidence of their coupling, and slid a hand down between them. The small sting of electric overwhelmed her and Imani found her long lost voice and with a scream that borderline shook the building from its foundation she answered both him and herself. 

"GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD, RULINDIL!" 

For the first time in a long time his breath was stolen from him as her body crashed violently around him and anchored himself against the thrashing Breton. His orgasm hit him viciously. Rulindil felt every vertebra in his spine lock one by one, muscles clenching together in perfect synchronization, vaguely aware of where he was. His knees went weak and his own yells and curses mixed with hers as he flooded her body so heavily he physically felt lighter as he weightlessly laid against her. After a few moments Rulindil became aware of the panting Breton squirming under his weight. The mer pulled her against him weakly and sat back in his chair, the pair a shaking, bloody, and sweaty mess, and tenderly ran his quivering fingers through her inky hair.   
"I knew it, Breton." he whispered against her shoulder with a soft smirk unaware of the Dunmer woman, dagger ready, right behind him.


	8. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue

"Don't kill him." Rulindil's mind was hazy and he frowned as to why she'd care if the thief left alive. But it wasn't the thief she spoke of, it wasn't even him she was addressing, and the Dunmer rose from behind them and his body grew heavier. He had been paralyzed. 

"You're a fool to leave him alive." Jenassa growled. Slowly the Breton lifted off him onto unstable legs and chuckled breathily. "Do you have my armor?" She dressed quietly and the Dunmer made certain he remained paralyzed. Clothed in pitch black the girl whispered something to her accomplice as she went to pull on a black cowl, and with one final release of paralysis the woman hissed a Dunmeri curse and sank back into the shadows. 

"It looks like my time here is through, elf." If he could've he would have growled. If the paralysis wore off soon so help her…  
She pulled a book from her bag and quickly wrote in the front cover using his quill. "Hurry up." her rescuer hissed from the shadows and Imani scoffed. "Go on ahead you guys!"  
She turned on her heel and placed the book on his lap with a sweet smile on her bloody and swollen lips. "You were a hell of a fuck but master material..." Imani hissed in mock contemplation and shrugged with a smug smirk and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

As she disappeared on very unstable legs, giving the paralyzed mer a sense of pride for a job well done, into the murky shadows she hummed a tune that sounded familiar to him though he couldn't place it before her song dissipated and silence permeated the room. Moments passed and finally Rulindil could stand, his legs wobbled, groin aching in a way that confirmed he'd done a damn good performance, and as he tucked himself away he tilted the spine of that book towards his curious gaze. His brows rose and he snorted, a lie maybe, but she held up to her end of the deal as he looked over her message in the front cover of The Book of the Dragonborn. 

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn came…and emptied your playpen too.  
I think you could of done better, Black Eyes.  
Find me.  
-Imani

He glared ahead at the empty cell and slowly his lips pulled apart into a wolfish smile. Rulindil hadn't counted on ever holding any sort of feelings for the little killer but even with a lifetime of Thalmor discipline he couldn't find it in his mind to give any sort of regard to how 'obscene or vile' he'd been to not only willingly and eagerly couple with a human but he'd also released his prized seed within her. He chuckled thinking of how his father would truly have his head if he were still living and languidly stretched.  
With a slight swagger in his step he wandered over to the rack and gathered his clothing and dressed, quietly thinking of his tactics for their next playdate, when the door slammed open and in walked a very irate Elenwen. He had stood calmly as she eyed his disheveled and bloody appearance, not catching the messy heap of dress tossed in the corner behind him, before she gave him his orders; send out a missive to all agents to kill the Breton and the Bosmer server they'd hired on sight. He was to hand deliver the first copy to the head of the Thalmor field agents personally and with a final glance towards her escape route Rulindil ascended back up to his office.

The next evening found him just south of Dragon Bridge, standing over a corpse in black stained and soaked in crimson, with a content smirk on his face while he cleaned his dagger. No, her ladyship didn't have to know the unfortunate circumstances that led to the death of their field commander of sorts before he had a chance to distribute her orders to agents across Skyrim. Rulindil smiled, Imani's tune on his lips but with his own twist, as he vanished back into the murky fog surrounding the area. "I tell you, I tell you, I will find you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end!  
> It felt so good to finally redo this story. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> It feels SO good now that I've completely redone this fill.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
